Noches de insomnio
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Esta es la quinta noche en que Kuroo, el servamp de la pereza, no ha podido dormir. En su larga e inmortal vida nunca se había topado con este tipo de problemas y la razón la conoce: Shirota Mahiru, una carta y los extraños sentimientos en su pecho son los principales culpables.


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, Probable OCC, Romance supongo con una pizca de drama y sentimientos confusos

Pareja: SakuMahi (Sakuya x Mahiru) vs Kuroo

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Esto es un milagro! Hikari está siguiendo puntualmente el reto del grupo **Servamp** **「** **Club de lectura** **」** , prepárense para un apocalipsis(?). Bien, este es el segundo día del reto y la palabra es "Noche" supongo que algo tendrá que ver con el título xD. Les aclaro que ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Strike Tanaka, por lo que este fanfic solo es producto de mi imaginación y ocio, sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

El "tic tac" del reloj era el único sonido que resonaba dentro de la casa. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Kuroo seguía despierto. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer lo que había estado pasando los últimos días. Siendo el servamp de la pereza nunca, es sus cientos y cientos años de vida, se había enfrentado al problema del insomnio, no hasta ahora.

Giró hacia su derecha, luego hacia su izquierda y luego regresó a su posición original viendo el techo. Se encontraba en su forma de gato negro, por lo que a pesar de sus continuos movimientos su pequeña camita apenas lograba producir algún ruido. Soltó un suspiro cansado, con esta era la quinta noche consecutiva en que no podía pegar parpado en toda la noche. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? De alguna manera, él sabía la respuesta.

Hace cinco días exactamente, Kuroo se encontraba acostado en la alfombra de la casa de Mahiru, a su lado una bolsa de papas fritas y entre sus manos la consola portátil. Con rapidez intentaba presionar en el orden correcto los botones, haciendo crujir la papa que tenía en la boca cuando en la pantalla se mostró la frase "GAME OVER"

-No puedo pasar el nivel…- Kuroo estiró su mano para tomar una papa aunque segundos después se dio cuenta que la bolsa ya se encontraba vacía.- Mahiruuuuu- llamó a su eve quien no contestó a su llamado. Hasta hace pocos minutos se encontraba ahí con él, ¿cuando había desaparecido?

Con su característica pereza, Kuroo se levantó de su lugar y, soltando un gran bostezo, se dirigió a la habitación del chico. Pero, justo en el momento antes de entrar, Kuroo se detuvo, y no por otra cosa más que por ver a su eve sentado junto a su escritorio, con su mano derecha tapando su rostro y con la izquierda arrugando un trozo de papel. Lo que le impactó no era la postura del castaño, sino los leves sollozos y las lagrimas que alcanzaban a filtrarse de entre sus dedos para terminar como pequeños charquitos sobre el escritorio de madera.

Sintiendo una no muy grata sensación en el pecho, silenciosamente Kuroo se apartó del lugar, regresando a donde antes estaba, incapaz de poder entretenerse con otra cosa.

Una hora después, Mahiru salió de su alcoba, mostrando su inigualable sonrisa, fingiendo no haber estado llorando antes y, en respuesta, Kuroo fingiendo no haberlo visto en aquel estado tan deplorable. Kuroo observó con gran atención al chico el resto de la tarde, quien no pareció darse cuenta, en realidad su mente estuvo en las nubes todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Kuroo esperó a oír la calmada respiración de Mahiru para cambiar a su forma humana, y con el sigilo de un gato, se acercó al escritorio, buscando aquel pedazo de papel que vio durante la tarde. No era común que Kuroo se metiera en la vida de las personas, pero una pizca de curiosidad lo empujó a querer saber la razón de aquellas lágrimas. Además, Mahiru lo había ayudado para que intentara dejar atrás sus problemas, tenía que regresarle de algún modo aquel favor.

No tardó demasiado antes de toparse con lo buscado. A pesar de tener arrugas, el papel estaba cuidadosamente doblado dentro de uno de los cajones. Con agilidad lo tomó y salió de la habitación, para evitar ser descubierto por si Mahiru despertaba.

En el pasillo, desdobló el papel y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña molestia en la boca de su estomago al ver el remitente.

 _Mahiru:_

 _Probablemente te sorprenda el hecho de recibir una carta mía. Somos amigos de la infancia y a pesar de ello esta es la primera vez que escribo una carta dirigida a ti._

 _Estoy bastante nervioso pero hay algo que simplemente tengo que decirte: Te amo, Mahiru._

 _Probablemente ahora estés confundido o sorprendido pero es un sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar más. Lamento el hecho de no tener suficiente valor para decírtelo de frente, es por ello que preferí mejor escribir esta carta._

 _Puede que con esto haya roto nuestra amistad, puede que no correspondas mis sentimientos pero…no me odies por favor, ese es mi más grande temor. No quiero que porque tú sepas mis sentimientos, por no querer herirme, te distancies de mí, eso sería mucho peor que no ser correspondido._

 _Te estaré esperando en la azotea de la escuela. Comprenderé si no quieres subir pero…estoy esperanzado en que lo harás._

 _Atte.: Watanuki Sakuya_

Kuroo podría jurar el hecho de haber olvidado cómo respirar por unos segundos. Cuando terminó de leer la pequeña carta sus manos apenas podían sostener recto el papel. Un leve ruido de fuera era lo suficiente para que Kuroo diera un saltito en su lugar. Segundos después escuchó un maullido y un par de botes metálicos chocando…probablemente había sido un gato buscando un aperitivo nocturno.

Un tanto nervioso y con su corazón palpitando fuertemente, Kuroo regresó con el mismo sigilo a la habitación, asegurándose primero que su eve aun estuviera dormido.

Desde ese momento, cada noche era una sesión de insomnio para Kuroo, y claro, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que su mirada chocaba con la de Mahiru. Por su propio bien, había estado evitando al castaño, quien se quejó un par de veces pero supuso que era por la extrema pereza que caracterizaba a Kuroo, por lo que decidió igualmente ignorarlo.

Kuroo no se atrevía a sacar el tema de aquella carta. _"¿Mahiru habrá subido aquel día a la azotea?" "¿Rechazó al mentiroso?"_ dudas y más dudas surgían en su mente, intentando recordar cada acción, cada gesto que había logrado ver antes de que Mahiru se enterara (de la peor forma posible) que el peliverde era en realidad un subclase de Tsubaki.

Desde su perspectiva, ambos no parecían estar en una relación de pareja, aunque…bueno, en realidad Kuroo no tenía demasiado conocimiento de "lo que hacen las parejas" ni mucho menos cómo se comportaban, así que no estaba completamente seguro. _"¿Por qué no me lo dijo Mahiru? Él me contó que era su mejor amigo… ¿en verdad puedes seguir llamándolo así después de que se te confesó?"_ las ideas no dejaban dormir a Kuroo y eso le desesperaba, pero era más su desesperación producida por no obtener las respuestas.

En aquellas horas donde la oscuridad era su única acompañante, recordó el estado de depresión que había tenido Mahiru después de que Sakuya dejara la escuela, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Mahiru pero esa expresión era de indudable tristeza.

Y después, estaba sí mismo. Desde que leyó aquella carta Kuroo no dejaba de sentir frustración, una mezcla de enojo y dolor se asentaba en su pecho cada vez que imaginaba a Mahiru con el mentiroso. Se suponía que el que tenía un contrato con el castaño era él ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué nunca le había comentado algo sobre la situación?

 _"Probablemente ya lo haya olvidado"_ se decía a sí mismo cuando se volteaba por enésima vez a la izquierda, pero su pensamiento fue contraatacado por sí mismo " _No…de haberlo olvidado no le hubiera prometido salvarlo de Tsubaki…"_ soltó un suspiró que más parecía ser un gruñido. Se tapó la boca inmediatamente, asustado por haber hecho demasiado ruido y despertar a Mahiru. El castaño ni siquiera se movió.

No. Definitivamente Mahiru no había olvidado a Sakuya, y la razón era obvia…aquellas lagrimas que vio salir de sus ojos hace menos de una semana era la prueba irrefutable. No lloras por algo que olvidaste, lloras por algo que no puedes olvidar. Y probablemente Watanuki Sakuya era una parte imborrable en la mente de Mahiru y, probablemente, también de su corazón.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Pues, hasta aquí este fanfic. La verdad es que cuando comencé a escribirlo ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que iba a tratar, lo único que tenía era la palabra "Noche" a partir de ahí el fanfic prácticamente se escribió solo. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: El día uno (palabra: ángel) del reto se encuentra también en mi perfil, igualmente del fandom de servamp, si te interesó mi forma de escribir te invito a echarle un vistazo o a cualquier otro fanfic de otro fandom.


End file.
